


Interlude

by thatonewriterchick



Series: Jude and Nere [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guardian x Guardian, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Jude and Nere steal a moment between missions.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short - and kinda old. I wanted to post it before I add up a few other snippets since they do pertain to this pairing.

"So...you want us to do more of your work while you stay up here?" Puca summarized, segments twisting in sharp jerks Jude knew was her expression of mild irritation.

 

Cayde cleared his throat, though he didn't push away from his post where he leaned, legs crossed at the ankle. "I'm not saying that's what _I_ want. Trust me, I would love to be out there." He uncrossed his arms, making a sweeping gesture toward the open ends of the hangar. "But right now, it's best the Vanguard remain on the Tower. According to Ikora, anyway." There wasn't an ounce of remorse in his tone, though the usual false earnestness remained the same.

 

Jude began to try to get his Ghost to calm down as she huffed an artificial breath, but the flash of familiar armor drew his attention toward Dead Orbit's cluttered corner. Even with her back to him, helmet dangling from her gloved fingers, he recognized Nere. His chest did that familiar little tightening as his heart sped a little and he found himself stepping away from the squabbling Exo and Ghost, though neither seemed to notice.

 

His titan was speaking to Jalaal in low tones, finishing with a clap on the shoulder before strolling past him and heading into the jumbled mess of unpacked crates behind Dead Orbit's main area.

 

What?

 

Jude followed, checking the small alcove behind the faction leader before glancing around. He blinked at the cluttered space that was missing his Guardian. Out of the corner of his eye, Jude thought he saw a subtle shift of motion, but only winding stairs met his questing stare.

 

Frowning, he climbed them, his feet silent on the metallic grating.

 

Nere was leaning against the wall, helmet still in her grip at her side. Her electric blue eyes narrowed when she smiled. "Stalker," she teased. "Did you come up here to talk politics?"

 

 _Hardly_ , he returned, pressing the release on his helmet. Jude lowered it to the grate floor before stepping toward her. _Considering you're on this whole Dead Orbit trip-_

 

"They have better gear than New Monarchy," she insisted, eyes dancing with mirth. "And a better color scheme. How's that white and red getup treating you in the wilds?"

 

Jude gestured to his gear, all dyed in muted browns and blacks. _I agree with their statement, not their colors_ , he mused, drifting close enough to box her in. When he raised a hand to rest on the wall beside her head, Nere's smile grew coy.

 

"Don't worry, I won't tell Hideo," she murmured, breath hiccupping when Jude's lips touched her cheek with the lightest of brushes.

 

He loved her responsiveness, the way she turned her head to seek his mouth. Leaning back, he grinned at her, raising a brow in mocking question.

 

Jude stroked her bottom lip, watching her tongue chase his thumb, the way her pupils grew larger, swallowing the vibrant blue around them. Her teeth caught his digit, adding pressure until it bordered on pain before she soothed the indention with her tongue. He gave in then, cupping her cheek and kissed her with the pent up hunger he’d saved just for her.

 

He could taste the spicy bite of her favorite ramen on her tongue, but fed on the soft moan that slipped from her. He needed this, thought of moments like these when he was in the dead zone, the darkness so thick it felt like it was choking him.

 

Nere sighed and wilted against on the wall, lifting her free hand to his shoulder and pulling him as close as her armor would allow. When they parted, their shallow breaths mingled and Jude peppered a few more kisses across her face.

 

 _Where are you going next?_ He asked, drawing back so she could see his hands move.

 

"Io... something's happening with the Taken and Asher..." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Such a snarky little man. What about you?"

 

When he told her, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Mercury?" She echoed in uncertainty as if she had misread his hands.

 

 _It's a very long story._ Her brow furrowed and before she could ask more questions, he shook his head, cupping her cheeks with both hands and kissing her, trying to appease. _It's about Osiris. And I'm not even really supposed to tell anyone._

 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She demanded as she pushed him away, voice low and eyes narrowing.

 

 _I'll be careful_ , he promised.

 

She snorted her disbelief, the tiny wrinkle between her brows betraying her otherwise nonchalant expression. "No Guardian is truly capable of being careful," she retorted, voice softening.

 

Jude knew there was nothing he could say to make things better. Nere still hadn't gotten over the fact that he hadn't taken her for the raid on the Leviathan. But he couldn't stand the thought of losing her to the darkness. Especially not out of pride, thinking survivability was a guarantee because of past successes.

 

She drew in a slow breath before looking up at him, steeling herself. "I'm coming after you if you don't come back."

 

The warning punched him in the gut. He began to argue, but she raised a hand to stop him.

 

"Six weeks," she said, putting her helmet on. "That's all I can give you."

 

 _I don't want you out there,_ Jude told her, frowning. How could he explain the terror Osiris had shown him, the universe transformed into a Vex paradise?

 

"Then you'd better come back before then," she told him, planting a hand on his chest and guiding him back. "I have to go..." She pointed above them. "I've been getting paged for the last ten minutes."

 

 _Your fireteam should be used to you showing up when you want to_ , he teased, despite the worry sitting on his chest.

 

Nere hummed her amusement as she started to pass him, pausing when they were shoulder to shoulder. "Seriously, though, I'm...I know it's an occupational hazard. But...I can't keep losing the people I love."

 

Jude's stomach flipped at the word neither had spoken until this point. He be began to turn to say something, wishing he could get past...whatever kept him from using his voice. That he could tell her he loved her back with more than gestures.

 

But she was already down the stairs and off at a full run.

 

He sighed as she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. When Osiris was saved...when they were all saved, he was going to have to step up his relationship game.

 

His titan deserved so much more than she got from him.

 

He still had yet to mention the other titan he’d “found” for the raid was her friend Jet.

 

But these were fights for another day. Assuming the Vex didn't wipe them all out. With thoughts and more than a little guilt writhing inside him, he put his helmet on and went to fetch his Ghost.

 

It was time to do what he did best.

 


End file.
